


Rude Love

by vivisavior



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior
Summary: Jinsol teaching a little lesson to Jungeun.





	Rude Love

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun!
> 
> edit: minor layout edit

"I really want you tonight."

  
She whispered, the other girl blushed. They were at some meeting with the boss and sitting next to each other obviously wasn't the best idea of the day for Jinsol. She elbowed the blond and frowned, but she was still smiling.  
Jinsol tried to focus on the meeting, Jungeun had another thing in mind. She spent the whole time teasing the tall girl. She started with giving her the look, that damn look filled with envy and need, the one Jinsol can't resist. She softly caressed her hand while whispering nonsense to her ear, what she said wasn't really important, Jinsol's ears were quite sensible, the young one was smirking every time Jinsol would change her position on her chair or sight. There was panic in Jinsol's eyes, they were at work, she wanted Jungeun to stop but that was hot and she was now in the mood.

  
"Stop what you're doing Jungeun."

  
The latter put her hands on Jinsol's thigh who gasped looking at her. Jinsol was only waiting for that damn meeting to end to teach few things to the young girl, why was it so long for.

  
At the end of the meeting Jinsol took Jungeun, they walk to an empty meeting room. She pushed the young girl in and locked the door. The young woman laughed a little.

  
"You shut up."

  
She pinned her on the wall, one of her hand holding tight Jungeun's wrists on top of her, she bite her lips after a small kiss. She stopped to look at her a moment.

  
"Oh I see you're mad."

  
Jungeun was smirking again, she was getting what she wanted. Jinsol growled but her eyes were saying she wanted it too. She moved her other hand inside the younger's shirt, she felt the shiver on the skin, the girl was responding very well. Jungeun tried to kiss her but Jinsol move her head with a frown, the young girl pouted and let out a needy whine. The tall girl went for her neck tracing the pace to her ear with kisses:

  
"You'll regret this."

  
Jungeun chuckled, if there was something that Jinsol was incapable, it was dominating. Even mad she wouldn't be able to act like it. But Jungeun tried to push things, she wanted to see more, smirking at the girl she said:

  
"No matter how many times you try, you can't, do you?"

  
Jinsol clearly looked offended and pushed Jungeun on the table, she put her whole body against the other girl who was facing the table, a grin on her face. Jinsol was still restraining Jungeun's arms, her other one caressing her body, she could hear a moan when her hand stopped on the lower part of her belly.

  
"Say again?"

  
Jinsol bite Jungeun's nape leaving a little mark, she licked it. The other girl breathed heavily. The young girl's body tensed up when Jinsol's caressed her breasts, she groaned:

  
"Your hands are always so cold."

  
The older girl smiled, kissed her neck and whispered:

  
"Admit that you like it."

  
She shivered, she didn't expect the other girl's hand to slowly moved to her pants. Jinsol moved one of leg between the other blond legs to spread them, she rested her forehead on the table and moaned as she was grinding against Jinsol's thigh. She unbuttoned Jungeun's pants and put her hand in, she waited to hear the other girl moans in her hand to remove it quickly. Jungeun whined loudly, she didn't want to waited any more. Jinsol tightened her grip on the younger's wrists, her free hand making her way to her neck under her shirt. Jungeun's attempt to move was cut short by Jinsol's thigh poking the right place, she moaned needily.

  
"Isn't it great?"

  
Jinsol's fingers were now on Jungeun's mouth, she licked them, whining.

  
"What do you want?"

  
Jungeun struggled again, Jinsol hand was on her throat now.

  
"Please.."

  
The tall girl grinned, tightening her grip on her throat, the other girl whimpered.

  
"Unnie..please.."

  
She moved her lips to her ear, biting it:

  
"I can't hear you, Jungeun."

  
The younger whimpered again, she was tired of that little game, she grinned against the tall girl's thigh still between her legs. She removed her leg to change her position, her body weighing on the other girl who mumbled:

  
"You're heavy ugh"

  
The older pushed her body even more in a grin and heard a whine. She finally moved down her hand, slowly, touching every centimeters of her skin, the young girl shivered to every caress, at the same time she was leaving kisses on her nape. Her hand eventually arrived at the edge of the pants, Jungeun groaned:

  
"What are you waiting for.."

  
"For you to shut up."

  
That said, Jinsol shoved her hands in the fabric, Jungeun let out a moan.  
After few minutes, more moans and even more needy complains, Jungeun was coming at an end. Her whole body trembled for long minutes after, her eyes were a bit teary. The other was already sitting next to her on the table. The younger girl was sprawled over the table looking at the older, who was caressing her hair. She giggled and took her hand.

"Maybe I shouldn't have pushed you this hard."

  
"I heard you, you liked it."

  
They smiled at each other. Jungeun got up and moved toward Jinsol to hug her. They kissed, the young girl bite the older one lips and went down for her neck, leaving marks.

  
"Don't you got enough today?"

  
Jungeun smirked.

  
"I never get enough of you, honey."

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading!  
> you can find me on twt @loonathesavior


End file.
